


О хороших семейных отношениях

by Philandering



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Family Dinners, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philandering/pseuds/Philandering
Summary: Это было вообще не их решением и явно совсем не тем, что Сэм подразумевал, когда предлагал «отпраздновать рождество с семьей», но, видимо, ему стоило принять во внимание тот факт, что у них в бункере находится Бог, прежде чем пытаться говорить. И то, что сейчас они сидят в обществе, в котором буквально каждый хочет убить кого-то за столом — не их вина, совсем нет.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 21





	О хороших семейных отношениях

Дин хочет отмотать время назад как никогда прежде.

Это было вообще не их решением и явно совсем не тем, что Сэм подразумевал, когда предлагал «отпраздновать рождество с семьей», но, видимо, ему стоило принять во внимание тот факт, что у них в бункере находится Бог, прежде чем пытаться говорить.

И то, что сейчас они сидят в обществе, в котором буквально каждый хочет убить кого-то за столом — не их вина, _совсем нет_.

Чак — _засранец_ — даже не пытается сгладить напряженную атмосферу своей извечной болтовней, хотя Дин совершенно точно уверен, что он может. Предыдущие встречи на конвенциях доказали это сполна.

Вместо этого он просит Дина передать ему сок.

Сок стоит рядом с Люцифером, который выглядит слишком угрожающе, пытаясь распилить сидящего напротив Михаила взглядом и Дин не уверен, что когда-нибудь паниковал на охоте больше, чем на семейном ужине.

Дин ловит на себе взгляд Габриэля, — что довольно легко, когда он сидит прямо на противоположной от него стороне стола — который с интересом наблюдает за его неловкими попытками рефлексивно и совершенно случайно не воткнуть нож в кого-нибудь.

Дин мысленно называет его маленькой сучкой.

Он не ожидает того, что Габриэль весело фыркнет, заставляя его вспомнить, что они ужинают в окружении гребанных ангельских телепатов. Кастиэль, видимо, в порыве сочувствия передает ему злосчастную коробку с соком и Дин благодарен ему как никогда раньше.

Чак, ничуть не смущенный происходящим за столом, наливает сок себе и Амаре. Тьма с интересом разглядывает еду на столе, но тарелка перед ней все еще остается пустой. Ну, она хотя бы не пытается делать вид, что ей нужно есть.

Что не дает ответа на то, почему пытаются все остальные.

Рафаэль держит вилку и смотрит на Дина, умудряясь выглядеть при этом как машина для убийств. Он не хочет знать, откуда здесь взялся Рафаэль. Вряд ли кто-то из них с Сэмом может отрицать возможность собственной смерти в момент, когда Чак отвернется.

— Вы какие-то напряженные, — тихо отмечает Адам ( _семейный ужин_ , сказал Чак, _должен быть семейным_ ) пытаясь нацепить на вилку кусочек мяса, и Габриэль открывает рот в какой-то явной попытке устроить провокацию, только чтобы поймать умоляющий взгляд Чака и тут же его закрыть.

Это радует, потому что значит, что они проживут без второго апокалипсиса как минимум еще полторы минуты.

Михаил отрывается от тыканья ножом в стейк, — что выглядит скорее как акт пассивной агрессии, чем как попытка поесть, и является одной из причин, почему Дин вообще не хотел выкладывать ножи на стол — чтобы пододвинуть Адаму сок в каком-то успокаивающем жесте и получить в ответ благодарный взгляд.

Слишком много вещей за этим столом, которые Дин не хочет знать.

— Кто-нибудь передаст салат? — спрашивает Габриэль и пока что он практически единственный после Чака, кто хоть как-то пытается взаимодействовать с присутствующими.

Он получает свой салат вместе с выражением мрачного превосходства на лице Рафаэля, и на его месте Дин бы не стал это есть. Не то чтобы кто-то здесь с полной уверенностью может заявить, что салат не отравлен.

Потому что на месте Рафаэля его отравил бы каждый.

Габриэль ставит салат перед Сэмом и Люцифер отрывается от мысленного уничтожения Михаила, чтобы послать ему взгляд чистой ненависти.

Какое-то время все ужинают в полном молчании, которое нарушается лишь стучанием вилок и каким-то подозрительным шорохом под столом со стороны старших архангелов. Дин предполагает, что желание наступить Михаилу на ногу победит в Люцифере, даже если для этого ему придется практически сползти под стол. Он почти готов поставить на это деньги и когда слышит у себя в голове голос, не особо удивляется.

_Ставлю двадцать долларов на то, что Михаил наступит ему на ногу раньше._

Винчестер поворачивается к Габриэлю и показывает два больших пальца в знак одобрения.

Когда Дин косится вправо, чтобы попытаться разглядеть ситуацию и понять, можно ли стащить еще один кусок мяса без вреда для здоровья, он отмечает, что на лице Кастиэля застыло выражение, напоминающее что-то между скорбью и неловкостью. Дин не уверен, но похоже это что-то из разряда «мне так стыдно за мою семью».

На самом деле, Кастиэлю идет даже это выражение. На самом деле, к черту кусок мяса, Дин мог бы…

— Заткнись, Дин, — тихо и раздраженно подает голос Габриэль и взгляд, который он посылает Винчестеру в этот момент — явно не самое лучшее, что он видел в своей жизни. — твои мысли о последнем сексе не делают этот ужин лучше.

Дин мысленно прикидывает, сможет ли он разбить Габриэлю лицо.

Сэм делает вид, что с интересом изучает стену и не замечает, как Кастиэль успокаивающе кладет руку Дину на колено, но по его лицу ясно, что это _явно не совсем то, о чем он хочет узнать больше_.

Дин завидует той дальней стороне стола, где в молчании сидят Ханна, Бальтазар и Самандриэль, потому что чем ближе к Чаку, тем напряженней становится атмосфера.

Габриэль предлагает Сэму пирог.

Люцифер ненавязчиво напоминает ему, что рядом с ними находится множество столовых приборов и Дин уже даже не жалеет, что позволил Чаку оставить ножи, потому что, учитывая особенности ужина, драка может начаться и на вилках.

Чак вздыхает с видом отца, который любит своих детей, но бесконечно устал от их выходок.

— Пожалуйста, мы можем просто… — начинает он, но его прерывает звон в раздражении брошенной Люцифером на тарелку вилки.

Михаил все-таки наступает ему на ногу.

Габриэль издает какой-то задыхающийся звук и Дин почти готов отдать ему двадцать долларов, потому что выражение возмущенного лица Люцифера того стоит.

— …хорошо, а теперь мы может просто поужинать? — заканчивает Чак несчастным голосом и, как ни странно, спустя несколько секунд напряженных переглядываний, выражение возмущения на лице Люцифера смягчается, Михаил утыкается взглядом в тарелку, а Рафаэль перестает делать вид, что подсыпал отраву буквально во все.

Ладно, Люцифер все еще бросает на Габриэля недобрые взгляды, Габриэль предлагает Сэму все на свете и получает от него сучье выражение лица, а Адам иногда со слишком громким звуком ставит стакан на стол и сам же пугается, но, в целом, Дин думает, что сможет это пережить.

В конце концов, рядом сидит Кастиэль и у них есть вишневый пирог, который действительно хорош.


End file.
